


Am I a Trick or a Treat

by WildKitsune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, Dom Voldemort (Harry Potter), F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Sub Ginny Weasley, Temperature Play, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitsune/pseuds/WildKitsune
Summary: After being pressured to play the Dom with her ex for far too long, Ginny joins a Halloween theme party at a BDSM club she had been going to for a few years.  Only one person in attendance doesn’t seem surprised when she chooses to play as a sub for the night’s games.  And he plans to take her breath away.
Relationships: Voldemort/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38
Collections: Wangs and Fangs: A Halloween Cross-Gen Fest





	Am I a Trick or a Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Ginny gave the doorman a nervous fanged smile as she headed into the Snake Pit for the first time since Harry and she had broken up. She had considered not attending the yearly Trick or Treat Ball and leaving the BDSM club to Harry after the breakup. But the draw of the club and all it could offer Ginny as a single woman was too much of a siren's song to resist.

"Mistress Ginny?!" The hostess greeted her with a smile as the woman's eyes flicked over her costume.

One of the things Ginny had always loved about the scene was dressing for it. She enjoyed the skin-tight leather, vinyl, and latex. But tonight was Halloween, and it only gave them all even more of a reason to dress up. So it wasn't surprising she had spent three months' worth of wages on her outfit for the Ball.

Ginny's dark grey leather armor was made in a fantastic style that was far more about sex appeal than historical accuracy. Her red locks were only pulled up enough to hide the way the gilded ram horns attached to her head. Flashes of red lace peeked out from under the armor to cover her thighs and one of her breasts. She felt the fangs and amber contacts completed the look and would discourage anyone who wouldn't be able to handle her. Tonight, Ginny played the part of a demon.

"You look hot." The woman said with approval as she held out a small leather bag.

Ginny held her hand up. It was an honest mistake; after all, Ginny had been severing as a Mistress the entire time she had been coming to the club. But Ginny knew how the Trick or Treat Ball was supposed to work, and she didn't want the bag.

"Could I get a cauldron?" She asked, feeling more nervous than when she first arrived.

"Oh. Sure! Really?" The woman seemed shocked, and Ginny found herself blushing. Something she wouldn't have allowed herself while filling the role of dominant.

"I wanted to try something new." She excused as the woman handed her a small plastic cauldron filled with colorful hard candy.

"If you don't have a date, remember to stop by the bracelet table just inside the door." The woman would not stop grinning at her.

"Right. Thanks." She nodded and headed into the central area of the club. She felt many regulars eyeing the cauldron in her hand, but she tried not to act self-conscious about it.

She turned to the table the hostess had mentioned where there were several baskets filled with bracelets. Each was a different color and had a kink printed clearly on one side. It was a service for those who didn't already know their partner's limits. She and Harry had never needed to wear them because they nearly always played with each other and had limit discussions well before coming to the club.

Bracelets on the right wrist represented things someone was enthusiastic about doing. Anything on the left wrist meant kinks the person was more cautious about, but would still be willing to try with the right person. If the person wasn't wearing a bracelet, it was considered a hard limit.

Ginny slipped on almost all the bracelets onto her right and left arms, only leaving a few things untouched. She didn't have  _ many _ limits, and she wanted to have fun tonight, but she still had a few things she wasn't remotely interested in trying.

With nothing else to delay her, she turned to face the club once more and took in a slow, calming breath. She was in control, she wanted to play tonight, but she was a bit concerned that some of the regular Doms would try and make a weird example out of her. She only wanted to play with someone if they were interested in her, not someone interested in just Domming Harry's ex Mistress. Tonight might have been a horrible idea.

"Trick or Treat." A deep voice spoke from much too close behind her. How had anyone gotten behind her? She turned to look at the man, but he settled a long-fingered hand on her neck to stop her. "No, no, no. Naughty little devils don't get to peek. Choose, are you a trick or a treat?"

Ginny couldn't help but smile; she liked the weight of the man's hand on her skin. She had no idea who he was, at least not a voice she recognized, and maybe that would be for the best. He at least sounded like someone she could enjoy playing with.

"Devils are always tricks." She said, keeping her voice sounding bored. She didn't want him to think she was the kind of sub that would fall to her knees for just anyone.

"Humm." He guided her back against his chest by her neck and used a lightning-bolt-shaped violet wand to point to the small cauldron still clenched in her hands. "You are going to give me all of your candy, devil girl." He ordered firmly. He was asking for her to give herself to him for the whole night.

"If I don't?" She smirked as she bit her lip.

"Did you hear me ask?" His hand tightened around her neck. Ginny swallowed and closed her eyes as she savored the pressure. She had had so many fantasies about a man doing something just this.

"No, Sir." She said as she let herself enjoy the moment.

"You will address me as your Lord." He corrected as he flexed his hand so she would feel a moment of pressure.

"Yes, my Lord." She nodded as much as she could.

"Now, give me your candy, and I'll make you forget all about the little slave boy that needed your control."

Ginny opened her eyes and frowned at the man's words. It meant he had to be a regular; why didn't she recognize his voice?

"Do I know you?" She asked, and his hold on her neck dropped away before he spun her in place.

Ginny's eyes went wide as she looked up into Lord Voldemort's beautiful face. He owned the club, and she had never had any direct interactions with him.

"I've been looking forward to finally getting my hands on you." He let his eyes trail over her body without shame. "This is going to be more fun than I imagined."

"I'm not interested in..." She looked down, feeling more than a bit disappointed. "I'm not interested in playing as Harry's Mistress tonight."

Voldemort snatched her chin and made her look up into his eyes. "Did I say some boy's Mistress? I want to play with the pretty little demoness in front of me."

"How could you have been looking forward to having me if you don't want me as a Mistress?" She asked as she looked up into his eyes. He, too, was wearing contacts for the party; only his made his eyes look as if they crackled with lightning.

"Because from the first time you walked into my club, I could tell what you really wanted. You're no Mistress, you never were. But you're such a good little pet you'll play the role to make your partner happy. The fact that he  _ let  _ you is what told me you two weren't going to last. Now." He chuckled darkly as he leaned down over her. 

She started to get nervous bubbles in her core once more as she let herself look him over for the first time. The man had to be in his fifties, maybe sixties, but he was still fit, and the black toga he wore was making her imagination do some very naughty things.

"Drop the candy and come with me. I think trick or treating is over for you." He hissed as she let the plastic cauldron drop to the ground. His hand moved back to her neck and gave her a little squeeze as a reward.

He turned them both and led her through a staff-only door and up to an office that overlooked the club's main floor. It was luxuriously appointed, and she couldn't help but think the club must be doing well.

"You're wearing many bracelets tonight, my naughty little demoness." He said the moment the door closed. "Do you care in which few we explore tonight?" He asked as she let her go and walked over to a small fridge to pull out two water bottles.

Ginny shook her head, feeling nervous again now that she was alone with a man who expected her to play the sub for once. It was what she wanted, but would she be able to let go when it came to it?

"I expect to be answered verbally." He admonished and pushed her chin to look up at him once more. She hadn't noticed when he had gotten so close again, and she jumped a bit. "And your entire focus should be on me."

"Sorry, my Lord." She blushed; she was already messing things up.

He looked down into her eyes as if he could read her very soul. His thumb brushed over her lips as he considered her.

"Relax, pet." He soothed and patted her cheek. "And remove the fangs, we wouldn't want any accidents if I decide to put your mouth to good use."

She swallowed thickly and kept eye contact as she reached up and removed the fake teeth from over her real ones. He took them from her and set them aside.

"You're being such a good girl for me." He purred as his fingers trailed down her neck and over the mount of her breast. "Don't worry; we will tie you up so you can fight all you need." He promised, which sent an unexpected shiver through her. "The nervousness will pass after that, I think."

Ginny's heart was racing as she let her eyes drift closed. She couldn't believe she was finally going to be allowed to submit, and her Lord for the night seemed to know exactly what she needed.

She kept her eyes closed tight as she felt him loop a stiff collar over her head and pulled her hair out of the way so it could settle on her neck. She couldn't stop herself from feeling the choking collar, and when she looked up at him, Voldemort was smirking down at her.

"Excited my pet?" He pulled the long end of the strap and led her to a bench as if by a leash.

"I've never done anything like this before." She admitted as he moved her to lay on the bench with her arms stretched out above her head.

"But how often have you thought about it?" He purred as he buckled first her wrists then her ankles to the bench so that she was utterly at his mercy. He didn't look like the sort to have much of it to spare, and the very thought made her body clench around emptiness.

Ginny licked her lips as she considered it. "Too often to count, my Lord." She panted as his hand moved back to the strap around her neck.

"That is what I thought. Such a pretty little submissive trying to please a man not worthy of her." When she opened her mouth to defend, Harry Voldemort slipped a leather strap between her teeth and tied it in place.

Ginny struggled against the bonds, her legs rubbing together as her body came alive. "If you want any of this to stop my pretty little creature, all you need to do is drop this." He said as he held up a red piece of silk to show her, then placed it in one of her hands. She held the fabric tightly and continued to test the strength of her bonds.

"Good girl." He purred as his hands first ran over her costume. "I like a bit of struggle of my pets."

She watched him closely, stilling for a moment as he seemed to study every inch of her. Ginny was hyper-aware as she exalted in her seeming powerlessness. She could make it all stop, but she didn't see any reason even as his hands moved back up her body towards the collar he had placed around her neck.

Voldemort tightened it enough that she had to focus on her breathing, and she started to struggle once more as she vibrated with excitement. He was slow and methodical as he carefully removed her clothes to expose more and more of her body to him. He unhooked one appendage at a time only when necessary to set the piece aside.

All the while, Ginny's head became fuzzy and light by the restricted airflow, and the rest of her body started to crave his touch. He gave her a lazy smile once she was completely exposed to him, only her ram horns and yellow contacts left from her demonic costume.

He used hinges set into the bench to spread her legs wide so he could kneel between them to have easy access to her entire form.

"Have you ever considered a little body modification?" He hissed as his fingers dipped into her scalding heat. She was so turned on already that she would be surprised if her thighs weren't covered in her pleasure. "You have such beautiful breasts, but a piercing could make them perfect."

As he thumbed her clit, he moved his hand up along her body to tease her nipple. "Not tonight, I would want a professional to do it, but I would like you to consider it." He spoke so very casually as he played, she couldn't help but moan around the bit in her mouth.

Her back arched off the bench, and she could feel his hand as he traveled the last distance to the collar. To her disappointment, he loosened it a bit, allowing her to breathe freely once more.

"Not too fast, my pet, we have all night." He pointed out as his teasing stopped altogether, and he stood to take her in once more. She let out a whimper as he watched him suck her pleasure from his fingers. "Would you like a drink?"

Ginny nodded, knowing it was best to stay hydrated while they played. She just wished he had waited a little longer before stopping, but it seemed prolonging her torture was all a part of his fun.

When he returned with the ice-cold water bottle, he opened it while she watched, then smirked purposefully at her as he lowered the bottle between her legs and pressed the lip against her core. Ginny cried out around the bit as the nearly freezing water splashed against her heat and started to shake all over again.

He moved around her with the bottle still in hand then finally unhooked the bit, tilting her up to take a drink from the bottle. She could taste herself on the plastic even as she shivered with need and drank from it greedily. Once she had had her fill, he splashed some more over her breasts to watch the already aroused nipples harden to painful peaks.

"SHIT!" She gasped while she continued to keep eye contact with her tormentor for the night.

"Am I being too rough for your first time, pet?" He asked, his expression smug and knowing.

"No, my Lord." She panted while her body continued to tremble uncontrollably.

"Then I am going to need to punish you for your language. I don't allow my pets to use such profanity." He explained as he set the bit aside. "You'll have to control that mouth on your own for the rest of this session. Any more cursing, and I won't allow you to come for the rest of the evening." He started his rules.

Ginny swallowed and nodded before she remembered he wanted a verbal response. "I understand, my Lord."

"Good girl." He purred before he tightened the collar a bit more and started all over again. He worked her up once more, kneeling between her legs and doing all he could to bring her to the cusp before stopping and laughing at her increasingly desperate cries.

He offered her a drink, and when she agreed, he got a fresh cold bottle from his little fridge and tortured her once more with the chill. He followed the same cycle again and again until Ginny thought she might beg for release.

"Please?" She whimpered as he loosened the collar once more. All her muscles were twitching with want and need. "Please let me come, my Lord?" She sounded desperate to her ears, and that only turned her on. She thought she would have to fake that desperate need for a Master, as she had had to fake wanting Harry's submission, but Voldemort made it inevitable.

"Now, I see what my greedy little pet wants." He said as if he hadn't known she wanted release before the moment she had asked for it. "What are you willing to do for me, my dear?"

She swallowed and looked up into his eyes, then down the length of him. "What would my Lord want?" She asked as she tried and failed to rub her legs together.

"I could take anything I wanted from you." Voldemort pointed out as he allowed fingers to trail down her skin slowly. "My pets are only allowed to climax with me inside of them. Did you want me to fuck you until you aren't able to stand in the morning, or shall we continue playing this game?"

His very words made Ginny's body clench once more, and she was nodding before he finished asking the question. "Please f-" She cut herself off before she said the word, and his smile made the blood drain from her face.

"Even in the lust-filled haze, my smart little pet is paying attention." Voldemort praised with a smile. "You have my permission to say fuck, but only if you make yourself sound like the needy little slut you are."

Ginny swallowed the lump in her throat and looked up at a man who felt like the devil himself. How was he so good at making her squirm even though they had never been together before.

"Please, my Lord." She panted, needing to be filled with him more than anything. "Please fuck me so hard I won't be able to stand?" She let out a needful whimper that she didn't remotely have to fake.

It felt like a moment later when he was on her. He pushed the toga aside so she could feel the hardened length of his against her overly sensitive womanhood. "Plea-" She whimpered again, but he but her off with a sharp yank of the collar.

She tried to work herself against him as much as her restraints would allow as he set a brutal pace. He tightened the collar to the point she couldn't find her breath, and she felt she might pass out before she finally came. The slow build made his quick primal rut all the more jarring and lovely.

She let out a choked scream as she finally, blessedly orgasmed around his relentless cock. Her whole body tensed and jerked against his hold. Ginny thought she might have blacked out for a moment as her vision filled with stars because what felt like a second later, she was taking in huge gulps of air even as he continued to fuck her.

"Tell me pet, was that the first climax that you hadn't given yourself in a while?" He asked as he continued to thrust, she could tell he was nearing his peak, and she worked against him to bring him as much pleasure as she could manage.

"Ever." She admitted in a rough voice. Her throat felt raw, and as he came, she wondered if she would have a mark on her neck in the morning. She wanted to remember that night for as long as she could hold it close.

"Don't worry, pet; I'm not done with you yet."


End file.
